A Test Inside the Labyrinth
by Cody Guli
Summary: The summer season has begun, and Class 1-A is preparing to go to the Forest Training Camp! However, some of Class 1-A's students suddenly find themselves transported inside a mysterious labyrinth! The only way out: to complete a series of deadly tests…


**A TEST INSIDE THE LABYRINTH  
****A My Hero Academia fanfiction**

Summary: The summer season has begun, and Class 1-A is preparing to go to the Forest Training Camp! However, some of Class 1-A's students suddenly find themselves transported inside a mysterious labyrinth! The only way out: to complete a series of deadly tests…

Characters: Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, Ochaco Uraraka, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shoto Todoroki, Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, Katsuki Bakugo

Izuku Midoriya sighed. He had finished packing his luggage and was ready to head off to the training camp. He sat down on his bed and began exercising with his hand weights. Even though he was beginning to control One for All, the Quirk given to him by All Might, he kept training his body to hold in its power. As he put it: "Think of the egg in the microwave not exploding". His mind pursued other thoughts as he was training his body. He thought of what All Might said about the truth behind One for All and All for One. He thought about the fight that he, Todoroki, and Iida had with the Hero Killer Stain. He thought about the final exams, and how hard he had to push himself to beat All Might. He thought about the conversation he had with Shigaraki. He even thought about his classmates, especially Bakugo. He couldn't understand why Bakugo had tried to fail them both in the final exam, why he tried to give up. So many thoughts were racing through Izuku's mind…  
"Izuku dear, dinner's ready!"  
That sweet, singsong voice. That could only come from Izuku's mother. Izuku snapped back to reality, and with a reply of "Coming, Mom!" Izuku left his room all alone to eat.

That night, Izuku couldn't sleep. His mind was still racing with thoughts about the events he had experienced recently. He shook his head and tried to sleep, but no matter how hard he tried it was no good. He couldn't understand why he was still thinking about all these things. About Stain, about Shigaraki, about the League of Villains, about the final exams. Why were these things stuck in his mind? He couldn't shake the thoughts, so he decided to look at his notebook instead of sleeping. Suddenly, a white mist enveloped him, and a bright light surrounded him. Midoriya shut his eyes, but the light remained bright and visible. And then, he began to feel drowsy. He fell backwards onto his bed and fell in a deep slumber…

When he awoke, Midoriya was in a strange room. It was blank white, and cold. He scratched his head and stood up. Just then he heard familiar voices.  
"Midoriya!" called one.  
"Deku! You're here! Are you hurt?" called the other.  
Midoriya turned around to see his friends Iida and Uraraka standing there before him. "Iida! Uraraka! What are you two doing here? Where are we?" he asked.  
"That's what we're trying to find out ourselves," replied Uraraka.

"All I can remember is one minute a white mist was surrounding me, and then the next minute I was here."  
"It seems as though someone has teleported us here. But for what reason?" Iida pondered.

"I'm not sure, but there seems to be no way out of here. Iida and I already checked."

"So we have no reason as to why we've been brought here, and we have no way out."

Suddenly, the white mist reappeared. With it came five strange figures. When the mist cleared, it turned out to be Midoriya's classmates Bakugo, Ashido, Tokoyami, Todoroki, and Asui. All five were just as confused as him, Uraraka, and Iida.

"Huh? Kacchan, and Todoroki!" exclaimed Midoriya. "And Asui, Tokoyami, and Ashido too?"  
"I told you to call me Tsu," Asui said impatiently.  
"So you all must have got here the same way we did…"

"Great," snorted Bakugo. "Stuck in an empty white room with you losers. Could my week get any worse?"

"I'm not sure what happened," Todoroki said. "I fell asleep and woke up here. How strange."  
"I'm sure we weren't carried here," Tokoyami sighed. "That much I know."  
"Gee, how'd you find that out Bird Brain?" retorted Bakugo.

"But what exactly are we doing here?" Ashido wondered.  
"Who cares? I'm getting out of here, away from you nerds, and finding my way back home!"  
As Bakugo readied himself to blast down one of the walls using his Quirk, a booming voice erupted out of nowhere, "You cannot escape this room unless I will you to."  
"What the hell? Who are you?! Get me out of here damn it!"

"You are very impatient, young Bakugo."  
"How the hell do you know my name?!"

"I know everything about you all. I know your names. I know you are students from UA's Class 1-A. I know your Quirks, your personalities. I know everything."

"Grrrr! Show us your face you coward! I wanna blast that damn mouth of yours off!"  
"Patience. You will have your fight in due time, young Bakugo. As for me, I am Nightmare, the person who had brought you here. You were all chosen based on your skills and relationships. Each of you must find your way out of this labyrinth that I have created, passing tests that I had set up along the way. Succeed in each test, and you shall escape unharmed. Fail, and you will never return to your real-world bodies."

But how do we get out of here if there's no exit, Uraraka thought.

"The answer is simple, Young Uraraka," the voice boomed. "I shall create the entrance to the labyrinth for you now."  
"Wait!" Uraraka exclaimed. "How did you know what I was thinking?"  
"As I said, I know everything. That includes what you all are thinking. So if any one of you are thinking of cheating your way out of this labyrinth, you will only find death."

Suddenly, a white shape appeared at the wall in front of them. It manifested itself as a doorway. With a menacing "Proceed", the voice vanished and the baffled students began to make their way into the maze. As Midoriya's mind swirled with the words he had heard, the phrase "Fail, and you will never return to your real-world bodies" kept appearing over and over. If we're going to get out alive, he thought, we all must work together to pass each test, but that means trying to convince Kacchan to cooperate and I know he's not going to. There must be some way we can get through this labyrinth without killing ourselves…

Soon, they all came to the first room. It was an empty room, almost similar to the one they just came from but with four pillars. In the middle stood a mysterious figure. He stood tall and erect, his muscular arms larger than his legs, his eyes glaring blood-red with rage. He was foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal ready to strike. The students were taken aback by this beast. They tried to go around, but it seemed as though wherever they stepped, the beast was blocking the way.

"So the only way we'll be able to get out of here is if we fight," Midoriya said.

"Good!" Bakugo cried out. "Let me kick his ass!"

"Kacchan wait!"

"Eat this you ugly piece of crap! Stun Grenade!"  
Bakugo ran at the muscular beast and attempted to use his Quirk, but for some odd reason, he couldn't get it to go.  
"Damn it," he snarled. "Why can't I use my Quirk?"  
With an angry growl, the beast swung a heavy right hand at him and connected, sending Bakugo flying backwards into a pillar.

"Kacchan!" cried Midoriya. What's going on, he thought. Why couldn't Kacchan use his Quirk?

At the same time, Iida, Ashido, Asui, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and even Midoriya tried to use their Quirk, but to no avail.

"What's going on? I cannot seem to use my Quirk," wondered Iida.  
"Me neither," added Ashido.

As the students wondered about their lack of Quirk use, the voice from earlier boomed again.

"Only one of you can use your Quirk in this room," it said. "The rest of you must find another way of fighting."

"That's absurd!" cried Ashido.

"Damn it. There's no way we can beat this thing without our Quirks!" growled Todoroki.  
"Look out you two!" Tokoyami called out as the beast readied to swing at them. Both manage to escape in time as the beast knocked down one of the pillars. It crumbled loudly to the ground.

"Wait a minute," Midoriya said. "If only one of us can use their Quirk here, then only one of us hasn't tried out their Quirk yet."

Everyone turned to face Uraraka, who was puzzled at the sudden wave of gazes.

"Wh-what are you all looking at me for?" she stuttered.

"Uraraka, if we can get the rest of these pillars smashed to bits, can you float them and use them as a projectile against the beast?"  
"I can try. You'll have to keep it distracted."

"That's the plan! Everyone, listen up! We have to make sure the beast destroys each pillar! Distract it anyway possible!"

As soon as Midoriya gave the orders, Bakugo recovered and stood up.

"Damn thing," he snarled. "I'll kill you!"

"No Kacchan! You can't use your Qui-"  
"Shut it Deku! This thing is mine and mine only!"

Another swing at Bakugo connected. He went flying into the wall.  
"Kacchan!" called Midoriya. "Quick everyone! Get it away from Kacchan!"

The students all tried their best to bait the beast away from Bakugo and managed to get it to knock down another pillar.

"That's two now! Two to go!" cried Midoriya.

Ashido jumped into the beast's line of sight and shouted "Hey, peanut brain! You're supposed to be a test for us? You're nothing but a joke!" She jumped clear of the beast as it swung at her. Three pillars down, one more to go. Get ready Uraraka, thought Midoriya.

"I don't even need my Quirk to take you down!" called Uraraka to the beast. The beast swung and hit the last pillar, but the remains of it trapped Uraraka to the ground. "Oh no, I'm stuck! Deku! Help me!"

"Uraraka!" cried Midoriya as he ran to her. "Use your Quirk!"  
"I can't! I can't move my arms! They're trapped!"  
"Everyone, help Uraraka out!"

Midoriya frantically tried to remove the rubble of Uraraka, but the beast grew closer and closer to them both. As the beast prepared to swing again, Bakugo landed a swift punch to its head. The beast stumbled backwards.  
"Kacchan! You saved us!" called Midoriya.  
"I didn't save you, nerd!" Bakugo replied. "I told you this cruddy beast is mine!"

"Kacchan wait! You can't beat it without your Quirk!"  
"I don't need a goddamn Quirk to beat this worthless hunk of crap! So stay outta my way!"

As soon as Bakugo said those words, he was knocked back by another blow from the beast. He landed on the floor hard. At the same time, Uraraka got an arm free and touched the rubble. The rubble began to float like magic, and concentrated itself above the beast, who was still dazed from Bakugo's punch.

"Release!" called Uraraka, and the heavy rubble rained down on the beast, killing it. With the battle now over, Midoriya looked over at everyone else and asked, "Is everyone okay?" All but Bakugo replied in agreement. Bakugo stood up angrily.  
"Deku!" he belted out. "I thought I told you that beast was mine and to stay outta my damn way!"  
"But you had no Quirk," the mysterious voice called out. "How did you expect to beat that beast on strength alone?"  
"And you! Whoever the hell you are, I'm gonna beat your ass when I find you! You hear me? Just you wait! I'll beat you so hard you won't be able to see anything!"

As Bakugo ranted, the rest of the pupils proceeded to the next room of the labyrinth. They had completed one test, but there were still more to come…

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
